The invention relates to a pulse valve for generating a high-volume pulsating fluid stream from a fluid fed to the pulse valve by a pressure-generating unit.
Such pulse valves are used for example to control so-called air jigging machines for the preparation of minerals. According to DE 628 060 A, a pulse valve used in a compressed air supply line is known from this area of use, said pulse valve not filling the cross-section of the line, but leaving a considerable part of the line free on both sides, even when the pulse valve as in a blocking position for the fluid stream flowing through the supply line. A constant sub-stream and a pulsating sub-stream generated through the pulse valve are thus surer imposed and a pulsating fluid stream is thus generated.
Through use, it is further known in such applications to divide the pulsating sub-stream further into a basic pulse component and into an additional pulse component, such pulse controls only being able to be implemented with a plurality of individual valves and expensive pipeline systems.
The problem underlying the invention, therefore, is to make available a pulse valve which, with a uniform and straightforward structure, generates a pulsating fluid stream that can comprise a plurality of sub-streams.